jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky
Lucky & Master is a 2000 American animated musical fantasy comedy-adventure film produced by ClearWorld Entertainment and Warner Bros. Feature Animation. It was directed by Tianna Hopes and Kyler Fischer from a screenplay by Hopes and Irene Mecchi and a story by Thalia Ward, Hopes, and Fischer, and stars the voices of Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Beverley Mitchell, Haley Joel Osment, Jodi Benson, Kate Higgins, Queen Latifah, Jessalyn Gilsig, Elijah Wood, Robin Williams, Samantha Mathis, Dennis Hopper and Jason Marsden. Set in a world between cute and fantasy, the film centers on a young cute girl named Alexis, who lives in cute side and become a leader of cute, and a young mysterious girl named Karla, who lives in fantasy side and become a master, must team up to defeat the mysterious figure who wants to kill cute and fantasy. Lucky & Master was originally released on May 5, 2000 to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, music, and voice acting. It was a success at the box office, earning over $543 million worldwide on its $58 million budget, making it the second highest-grossing animated film of 2000. A television series based on the film aired from August 2001 to February 2004, and a sequel is scheduled to be released on the JeremyNow! streaming service on February 7, 2020. Plot The people of cute and fantasy who live together in an almost perpetual state of fun, adventures, singing, dancing, and being teamwork. However, they are attacked by a herd of darkness monsters, led by Lady Daniela, forcing the cute, led by Lauren with her baby daughter Alexis, and fantasy, led by Kieran with his baby daughter Karla to flee the village and split each other. The cute find the better place, while fantasy build a new empire. After Daniela failed to kill Cute and Fantasy, Maddie's parents King Teagan and Queen Kaylie banishes Lady Daniela forever. She angrily vows to find the cute and fantasy and kill them, while the King and Queen tells her daughter that she would be the next queen. 20 years later (at the age of 20), Alexis, along with her friends, Paulina, Braden, Belinda and Jaydan (who Alexis has a secret crush on), have a plan to throws a big party to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Cute's escape on their side, while Karla and her friend Julissa have been warned that the darkness would return. At the party on the Cute side and during the battle with the herd of Griffins on the Fantasy side, Daniela and her monsters, having spent the last 20 years searching for the Cute and Fantasy, see the fireworks and kidnap Paulina, Braden, Balinda, Jaydan, and Julissa. One of Daniela's monsters tries to kidnap Lauren and Kieran as well, but Alexis pushed Lauren under the stage for the party announcement, while Karla save Kieran and hides from Daniela. Daniela and her monsters then take the kidnapped friends back to their place, while secretly plotting to overthrow its monarchy in revenge for her banishment. Alexis must goes on a rescue mission alone, as well as Karla, who will goes on the journey to save Julissa. But later on, when Alexis gets into trouble, she is saved by Karla, which they later meet each other, and she thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. Eventually, Alexis and Karla begin their journey. Alexis and Karla rest for the night. Alexis starts to sing and say goodnight to pictures of all her captured friends, which bugs Karla. Alexis talk to Karla about her life, which she had amazing adventures with her friend. Alexis also talk about her life, which she have a lot of fun over the years. Alexis starts singing "For The Love of Silence", with other forest creatures joining in. After a few misadventured events during the journey, Alexis and Karla need to get pass, the greedy legend dragon, Tughy. Karla first needs to get the magical sword from him. When Alexis distracts Tughy, Karla finally got the magical sword, but she discovers that the sword can't handled its power and loses self-confidence, quickly becoming overpowered by Tughy. Alexis quick thinking allows them to escape with the sword. After they escaped from Tughy, they come across a series of tunnels, which just one is supposed to lead them to Darkness Kingdom. They meet a shapeshifting creature named Kenzie, who show them which path leads to Darkness Kingdom. Alexis and Karla tries rides on her in her horse forms, but she runs off after Karla make too tough for her as she and Alexis running after her. Alexis and Karla wind up in Darkness Kingdom. Once inside the castle, Alexis, Karla and Kenzie witness Jaydan apparently throw him, along with Paulina, Braden, Balinda, and Julissa, in the dungeon as order of now Queen Maddie, but Alexis remains hopeful that Jaydan survived, along with the others (which Kenzie annoying says to her "You really haven't got any brains at all, have you, girl?"). Alexis and Karla find their friend, being guarded by a guard named Lawson. However, Lawson tell the other the truth that he have a crush on Maddie (with Alexis and Paulina recognizing it as true love). Alexis offers to help him get a date with the Queen. Karla and Julissa decides to help Lawson, Alexis, Paulina, Braden, Balinda and Jaydan, while Kenzie take a break in Lawson's room. Lawson, disguised under the name of 'Sir Shadow' while others disguised as the darkness monsters, gets a date with Maddie and ask him for the feast. Alexis and her friends also teaches Karla and Julissa regains control of the power of the sword. Having helped Lawson, before they were noticed that Jaydan was missing, Alexis, Karla, and the gang attempt to rescued him, but when they got to him, they are then recaptured by Daniela's monsters, and Daniela reveals that she is being helped by Jaydan, who is betraying them to spare himself from being eaten, revealing himself to be a coward, faker and double-crossing traitor and that his 'captive' was actually a trap, much to Alexis' shock and surprise. Jaydan returns to the Cute side and visit the Fantasy side, where, using the cowbell, he lures the other people from both side, letting them be captured by Daniela and her monsters who lie in ambush. With everyone from both side captured, thrown into a dungeon, and soon to be eaten, a heartbroken Alexis had been betrayed by her secret crush, and she and other people loses hope when she starts to cry. After heeding a advice Kanzie told him before, Karla tries to sing "We Be Reunited" for Alexis to cheer her up. Just before being served, the people are rescued by Kenzie who escaped from the dungeon after breaking the cell's wall and attacking the guards, and by Lawson, who is thankful for Alexis's help and for showing her how to be his true color, now being ready to accept the punishment for his 'treason'. While escaping, Alexis recognizing that every people from Darkness Kingdom have to be their true color, and rallies Karla to attempt a permanent solution to the conflict by showing the darkness to be who they are. The people of Darkness Kingdom are gathered for the feast, but Maddie wants to wait for her date. Daniela makes them start without him, but Lawson tells them they are all gone. Thinking Lawson lets them escape, Daniela and her monsters furiously order the guards to seize Lawson, until Alexis, Karla, and the gang crash in and reveal that was in fact Sir Shadow, and reveal that he have true color inside him, along with Maddie and the others, as the feeling that Lawson and Maddie had on their date was happiness, funniness, and teamwork. The group invite the everybody of Darkness Kingdom to sing and dance with them, making the darkness creatures having their very own colors and that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Daniela, who sees her plans jeopardized, tries to kill Alexis and Karla, but before she can do so, Lawson and Maddie throws a wooden spoon and a shoe at her head and knocks her into the serving cart and, together with the traitor Jaydan rolls out of the kingdom, winding up into the wilderness. In the end, the Darkness Kingdom have becoming Wonderful Kingdom, and the Cute and Fantasy live together again, as well as live in peace with the people of the kingdom, Alexis and Karla is then declared leader of the Cute and Fantasy, and Alexis and Karla start their relationship and both share a hug along with Kenzie and the yellow star. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, Daniela and Jaydan still alive in the serving cart, however, Daniela is going to kill Jaydan for what he done. But, they being devoured by giant fly-eating plant-like hill monster. In the post-credits scene, Tughy is still left on his back and wondering if people would care more for him if he was deadly dragon named Tymbure or if he wasn't a dragon and if he was a half-bat and half-griffin named Griffy. Voice cast * Mary-Kate Olsen as Alexis, a young girl who is the later leader of the Cute side. * Ashley Olsen as Karla, a young mysterious girl who is the later master of the Fantasy side. * Beverley Mitchell as Paulina, a girl who is Alexis's sidekick/best friend/assistant. * Haley Joel Osment as Braden, a prom attire wearing boy who is Alexis's best friend/servant. * Jodi Benson as Belinda, a fashion-loving girl who is Alexis's best friend. * Kate Higgins as Julissa, a girl who is Karla's friend/sidekick. * Queen Latifah as Kenzie, a shapeshifting creature who is helping Alexis and Karla to find their friends. * Jessalyn Gilsig as Lady Daniela, a mean-spirited mysterious overlord who want to revenge on cute and fantasy for banished her long time ago. * Elijah Wood as Jaydan, a boy who is Alexis's best friend until he later revealed to be a coward, faker and double-crossing traitor willing to betray all the other cute and fantasy. * Robin Williams as Tughy, a greedy legend dragon who tires to stop Alexis and Karla to get the sword. * Samantha Mathis as Lauren, the leader of the Cute side and Alexis's mother. * Dennis Hopper as Kieran, the leader of the Fantasy side and Karla's father. * Beverley Mitchell as Queen Maddie, the princess and now queen of the Darkness Kingdom. * Jason Marsden as Lawson, a kind-hearted shadowy creature who works as a guard of the castle, as well as to Lady Daniela and has feelings for Maddie. More coming soon! Additional voices Coming soon! Singers Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Design Coming soon! Animation The animation was provided by Warner Bros. Feature Animation and ClearWorld Entertainment under the leadership of animation director Piet Kroon and Lauren Faust, as the film was animated in-house at the studio's main headquarters in Burbank, California and Glendale, California. Additional animation was done at JeremyWorks Studios and Valentina Animation in Burbank, as well as the animation done at overseas at Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan, Yowza! Animation and Bardel Animation in Canada. Music : Main article: Lucky & Master/Soundtrack The film's original soundtrack was released by Warner Sunset Records on April 25, 2000. The songs for the film were composed by Hopes, Paul McCartney and Max Martin, while the score was composed by Thomas Newman. Originally, Mark Mothersbaugh and Jon Powell was going to compose the score, but dropped out due to he busy with other films, such as The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, while Powell was bust on Chicken Run with Harry Gregson-Williams. The score for the film, composed by Newman, was released through Atlantic Records on May 2, 2000. This is a list of musical numbers for the film: Release Lucky & Master was theatrically released by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 5, 2000 in the United States and Canada. The film's initial theatrical and video releases include The Beauty Visitor, ClearWorld's first short film released in 1986, starring Alaina Gleen and Karson from ClearWorld's animated series of the same name. Before The Beauty Visitor, a disclaimer appears reading: "In 1986, three years before Alaina Gleen, ClearWorld Entertainment produced their first film". Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King. Trailers Coming soon! Home media Lucky & Master was released on VHS and DVD on November 7, 2000. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Tianna Hopes, Kyler Fischer, and Thalia Ward, a 30-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. ClearWorld's 1986 short film, The Beauty Visitor, which was released theatrically with the feature film, was also included. On January 7, 2020, a "20th Anniversary Edition" was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, it featuring the same special features from the original 2000 DVD as well as new ones including a sneak preview of a JeremyNow! original films, Lucky & Master 2, Little Mattie 2, and Nathalie's Family: Jungle of the Wild. Reception Coming soon! Other media Video games Coming soon! Television series : Main article: Lucky & Master (TV series) Lucky & Master is a American animated television series created by ClearWorld Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation in 2000, based on Warner Bros. and ClearWorld's animated feature film of the same name. The series aired on the Kids' WB from August 11, 2001 and February 14, 2004. Sequel : Main article: Lucky & Master 2 Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films